Amnesia, or Something More?
by Yoshikuni Itoe
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was never always the wimpy and pathetic high-schooler you know today. Then, he disappears. Two years later, he is back...*DISCONTINUED! REMAKE RELEASED UNDER TITLE "MYSTERIES OF TSUNA"!*
1. The Return of The Mafioso?

So, this is my first fanfic :) Bear with me, there might be OOC-ness (of course there is!) and many other things that should not be named :/ Rated T just to be safe. My writing may not make any sense in some parts in future chapters because, seriously, I dried my creative juice last year while thinking up new ideas :( Anyways, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

Summary

Sawada Tsunayoshi was never always the wimpy and pathetic high-schooler you know today. Trust me, I know. If you don't believe me, ask Hibari Kyoya.

Two years later, he is back.. Now, wimpy and pathetic. What could have happened within the two years? Hibari's not going to stop until he gets to the bottom of this!

-•••••-

That herbivore is loitering around school grounds again. His brown, gravity defying hair is noticeable from the highest rooftops in Namimori. Everyday, he is here- waiting for something to happen.

He walks in a confident stride in his ripped jeans and fitting black shirt, his bright orange arm-band contrasting with his dark clothing. No one messed with this carnivore wannabe. Everyone knows who's top dog in Namimori.

_The one and only, Hibari Kyoya._

However, it seems that this carnivore wannabe is bending all the unwritten rules of Namimori. He rebels against the teachers, causing mayhem in the once peaceful town with his so-called 'Mafioso'.

Today, he is alone- without the boisterous, silver bomber and the happy-go-lucky swordsman. It is time to strike. The huge fight between Hibari and the said carnivore wannabe nearly took down Namimori into smithereens. Neither won, nor lost.

The next day, he didn't appear. Not the day after, or the following days after. The silver bomber and swordsman remain in Namimori Middle, but their so-called leader never came back. Soon, they too, disappeared. Their disappearance became the talk of the town, and rumors spread that one of their gang had been taken. Therefore, the carnivore wannabe leaves.

_That carnivore wannabe is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

However, that was two years ago. Two years flew by in a blur of biting and strikes by tonfa- for Hibari Kyoya, that is. He is seventeen now, and has moved up to Namimori High. However, he didn't leave his beloved Namimori Middle willingly- he left with a warning; a very frightening warning, mind you. A warning from the fearsome prefect is not a force to be fooled with.

The sound of pattering feet on the cement pavement ring in the silence of the early, school morning. Students have long scuttled into their respective classrooms, in fear of being tardy and the punishment that will await them.

The pattering feet attract everyone's attentions and they lean over the open windows of the classrooms to see who is the unlucky fool who arrives late. A mop of brown, gravity defying hair comes into view as a petite figure rounds the corner.

Murmurs and whispers erupt as they recognize the mop of hair. Could it be him? They had heard of rumors of a very fearsome Mafioso leader who left two years ago, but for some, it wasn't just rumors to them. They had single-handedly experienced the pain of messing with the dangerous teen.

Some were sent to therapy as they were traumatized by the beatings.

So, why is he back now? The ones who experienced the teen's beatings quake in their seats while others peer curiously at the rumored Mafioso teen. All of them are thinking the same thought,

_What will become of them?_

-•••••-


	2. What A Wimp

Wow, thanks for the many reviews and story alerts (you know who you are, awesome readers) ^^ I wasn't sure about this idea, but it's been lingering in my mind (distracting me from studies) since my friend introduced me to :P So, enjoy~ ;)

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

"A-ano.."

Bewilderment and shock is plastered on everyone's faces as they take in the cowering student at the front of the classroom. _This, is the fearsome Mafioso leader?_

Some snicker at the thought of the wimpy teen beating up students while the ones who had a taste of his violence could only gape at the hopeless teen. Meanwhile, the girls coo and whisper to their fellow female companions at his adorable and feminine-like features.

"I-I'm Sawada Tunayoshi. Uwa! I-I mean, Tsunayoshi! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Clear, mocking laughter fills the class while Tsuna flusters over his mistake. Howls of 'Tuna' sound in gasps as the students of class 1-A of Namimori High try to catch their breaths. All of a sudden, the classroom door slams open.

_Revealing a pissed off prefect with a killer murder intent._

It is an unwritten rule in the entire Namimori to not make a ruckus or any sort of disturbance that could potentially ruin the town's peace. It is THE number one rule, and everyone knows of it. Some just pretend they haven't heard of it, and continue their boisterous ways.

_Now, back to the pissed off prefect._

The once loud laughter cease to almost inaudible, nervous chuckles. Uh-oh, this is not good. A normal Hibari is bad enough, a pissed off Hibari just makes everything a million times worse! What's more, the rumored Mafioso is in the same room!

"Herbivores, I'm going to bite you all to death for ruining Namimori High's peace!"

Hibari growls his warning in an eerily, even voice that sends chills down everyone's spines. The students and teacher pale drastically as a pair of steel tonfas magically reveal themselves from the prefect's black coat.

The students sink low in their seats as his sharp, grey-blue eyes travel around the room. The calculating eyes land on the trembling brunette, holding his bag in front of him as a form of protection and they widen for a moment. However, that moment lasted only for a millisecond.

"Herbivore, how dare you step into Namimori after the destruction you caused!"

His angry mix of a growl and a shout comes out in an even tone dripping with venom. How he manages to keep his even tone is a mystery to everyone. The trembling brunette peers at the fearsome prefect, peeking from the top of his 'shield'.

"A-ano, do I know you?"

Gasps fill the tense air as Hibari sends the brunette into the wall, a tonfa at his neck. No one dares to move a single muscle, or even release their held breath. As cliché as this sounds, a knife could slice through the thick atmosphere.

Suddenly, the brunette is grabbed by the collar and everyone releases their held breath as the duo leave. Murmurs escape their lips as they worry over the wimpy brunette.

_He honestly seemed to not recognize the prefect.._

-•••••-

The brunette is thrown into a room and lands on leather. Shell-shocked, he lies there. It's all a blur. One minute he's flustering over his mistake and his classmates are laughing at him, then an angry prefect grabs him by the collar and throws him into a room.

"Get up, herbivore."

Blinking rapidly, he sits up and realizes that he is on a couch in an office-like room.

"Look at me."

Large, deer-in-the-headlights brown orbs meet sharp grey-blue ones. One can feel the fear radiating off the brunette in tsunami-like waves. Hibari is taken aback by the fear being radiated and the innocence in the brown orbs, but he isn't deterred from his current mission.

"What are you doing in Namimori?"

"Huh?" Is the shell-shocked brunette's intelligent reply. A vein nearly pops in Hibari.

"What is your business in Namimori?"

"I came here to study." The vein pops.

"Explain your true intentions in Namimori, herbivore." A tonfa pressed hard on his throat, Tsuna is unable to catch his breath.

"I-I'm really just here to study.."

Honesty glows in the brown orbs and Hibari growls. _He is one hell of an actor._ Releasing the gasping brunette, he backs up.

"Who sent you here?"

"Huh? Oh, Reborn sent me here. Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun should be arriving tomorrow.."

The brunette rattles on in a mix of incomprehensible mumbles and grumbles as Hibari watches him, amusement glittering his eyes. Unknowing to Hibari, a small smile is on his lips. This smile catches the brunette's attention, ending his mumbles.

_He's really cool, smiling like that.._

"Herbivore, staring is rude."

"A-ah, sorry!"

"Get back to class, herbivore."

"H-hai!"

Then, the brunette scampers out and down the hallway to his classroom, leaving Hibari to his thoughts.

_He isn't the carnivore wannabe from two years ago. He's the king of herbivores! What a wimp. _

Hibari is curious- which is rare for this prefect, about the herbivore's 'condition'. _Why the sudden and drastic change? What's more, not recognizing him-Hibari Kyoya, his nemesis from two years ago! That is a little extreme, even for a herbivore._

Hibari growls when he realizes what he had just uttered in his thoughts. He's going to bite boxing herbivore for his infectious 'EXTREME!' phrase.

Back to the current problem.

_Hibari's going to get to the bottom of this!_

-•••••-


	3. Welcome to The Famiglia?

Hey there ^^ Another update *w* Hope you enjoy this chapter :3 BTW, Happy Chinese New Year~ ;) May prosperity and joy filled your days for the rest of your life :)

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

_I'm being stalked by certain raven._

That is the only thing that is running through Tsuna's mind as he quickens his pace on the empty street, but the stalker only matches his pace. This chase had started ever since school ended for the day.

Tsuna even skipped the street to his humble abode, in hopes he might be able to lose the stalker. However, this raven seems to be determined on following him to the ends of time. Tsuna pales drastically at the thought of a stranger- a scary stranger following him everywhere.

_I guess it's time to make good use of Reborn's Spartan training._

Hope and determination burning bright, Tsuna makes a quick sweep of his surroundings. He notices that Hibari is rather weak in stalking and only uses the rooftops of buildings as his path.

Tsuna feels a slight warmth on his forehead as a Dying Will flame burns on his forehead, and his senses heighten as he enters his 'Hyper Dying Will Mode' as Reborn put it. The street he is on is deserted and silent, not a single soul in sight.

_Perfect. _

A sense of calm envelopes his entire being as he makes a sudden sprint at breakneck speed and leaps at the walls of a yellow building, running along the walls and leaping from one wall to another. This is something Dame-Tsuna would never do and you shouldn't do this too.

Our raven stalker almost stops in surprise when he sees the king of herbivores suddenly sprint and leap on the walls of buildings, running along them like a normal person would on a running track.

Then, he scowls. The herbivore is leaving black marks on the buildings. Vandalism will not be tolerated in Namimori! The prefect speeds up, irritation fueling his speed. His hands itch for his weapon as he gains onto the vandalizing herbivore.

Tsuna continues running along the walls, in hopes Hibari might leave him alone but his efforts are in vain. He does not realize his mistake of running along the bright walls with his dusty shoes, leaving marks on the once spotless walls. In fact, he's unknowingly provoking the fearsome prefect.

Suddenly, he misses his footing and falls ungracefully to the dusty street in a Dame-Tsuna-like way, even though he is in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Well, he lands a little more gracefully than his usual bumbling way.

He coughs a little when some dust enters his throat, irritating it. An almost inaudible thud sounds as the prefect lands a couple of feet behind him. The flame on his forehead flickers as he stands up, dusting himself in a cool manner.

"How dare you vandalize Namimori's buildings. I'll bite you to death."

A pair of tonfas glint in the evening sunlight as Tsuna's glowing amber eyes meet Hibari's sharp ones. Hibari scowls at the lack of fear on the herbivore's face and the strength being radiated from him.

_This isn't the same herbivore from before. This one's too brave and silent. I don't like him._

Hibari charges at the confused Tsuna. _He obviously doesn't know of his mistakes, Hibari. Go a little easy on him, please. _

_Shut up, writing herbivore._

_Well, I never! You shut up, Hibari! Hmph!_

Hibari ignores the sulking author and strikes Tsuna with a tonfa, only to have his blow blocked by an arm. He swings his other tonfa but it is caught by Tsuna's hand. Growling low, he snatches his weapons back and leaps back to get more momentum for his next attack.

However, Tsuna has other plans for Hibari. Tsuna leaps towards Hibari as the prefect leaps back, not letting the prefect get any space for his next attack. An infuriated Hibari scowls and his teeth itches to latch onto the herbivore's pale skin.

Hibari leaps back again, not liking how he is retreating instead of advancing. This herbivore is unrelenting and determined on not letting him have any advances. W_hy doesn't he hit me already? Does he think I'm too weak to handle his attacks?_

At his own irritating thoughts, Hibari swings his tonfa at Tsuna. He presses a hidden button and a spiked flail attached to a steel chain swings out from the tip of his swinging tonfa.

Tsuna, taken by surprise, barely evades the sudden attack of the spiked flail. A spike grazes his right cheek, cutting his soft skin. Blood trickles down his cheek like a tiny stream of blood. His hand immediately touches his cheek and he examines the amount of blood on his fingers. In his current state, he cannot feel any injuries until he reverts back to normal.

The blood on his fingers are a lot, but all head wounds bleed a lot since there is a lot of blood in the head. _This cut is nothing to worry about._ The telltale glint of a tonfa reminds Tsuna that he is in the middle of a fight.

He backs up, but it is the wrong move to make. Forgetting about the flail, he backs up and the chain curls around his neck. Hibari presses the hidden button once more and the chain retracts, bringing Tsuna's face close to Hibari's angry one.

"Any last words before I bite you to death, herbivore?"

Choking on the lack of air, Tsuna is unable to speak. _This feels like deja vu, Hibari has me choking by tonfa again. _

His eyelids shut and reopen, revealing brown orbs that plead for unattainable air. Hibari is shocked by the sudden change in him, but keeps himself composed.

"Ciaossu~"

Hibari averts his eyes from the pleading brown ones to a baby in a suit completed with a yellow-striped fedora and a green chameleon on the herbivore's head. The baby's big, onyx eyes stare into Hibari's sharp ones as he smirks- the baby, I mean.

"It seems Dame-Tsuna is in trouble again. What a pain~"

"Baby, don't interfere."

The baby doesn't say anything but releases Tsuna from the chain with a flick of his wrist. The brunette falls limply onto the street like a corpse, but is still breathing nonetheless. Hibari is baffled by the baby's ability to release the herbivore, but does not show it.

"Shamal, grab Dame-Tsuna out of here and make sure he gets treatment."

A man in a white lab coat emerges from the shadows and picks up the passed out teen, running down the street before make a sharp left turn. Hibari growls as his prey is being taken away.

"Baby, don't interfere. I'll bite you to death!"

"Interesting, I approve. My name's Reborn, I'm Dame-Tsuna's hitman tutor. Welcome to the Vongola famiglia."

With that said, the baby called 'Reborn' leaps onto a wall and onto a roof before disappearing out of sight. Hibari growls low.

_The herbivore will pay for vandalizing Namimori!_

-•••••-

_**Flail - A flail is a medieval weapon that consists of a spiked metal ball hung at the tip of a metal chain from a stick. It is VERY dangerous!**_


	4. You Would Know, DameTsuna

Hey ^^ I'm glad you like this fanfic :D Really, I am! Sorry, but this might be a little shorter than usual, but I feel like this chapter should just be like it is :/ I'll try to write a longer chapter next time :)

If my descriptions of the characters are wrong, please let me know ^^;; I'm not familiar with the character descriptions like hair colors 'cuz it could be any color from another person's point of view o.o

* * *

><p>FanFiction – Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

"WHAT?"

That yell of bewilderment can be heard all the way to the next town, scaring the townspeople out of their wits. Some even dropped their groceries from the shock, damaging their paid goods.

Tsuna slaps both of his hands over his mouth as he squeezes his eyes shut in fear that the perfect might come after him for his loud yell. When nothing happens for a minute or two, he braves a chance and lifts an eyelid. Just in time to see a green, 100 ton hammer coming at him!

"HIIEEE!"

_BAM!_

"R-Reborn! What do you think you're doing with that hammer?"

"Hmph, you're just lucky you didn't get hit."

_Lucky? Reborn is insane! I could have died from a single hit of that hammer! I'm pretty sure he's somehow related to a Spartan!_

"Dame-Tsuna, call me insane one more time and it won't just be a hammer!"

"HIIEEE!"

A smirk curls its way on Reborn's lips and chills go through Tsuna's spine. _Oh, no. A smirk is a bad sign! _From the corner of his eye, Tsuna spies a silhouette move in the shadows. A dark, purplish aura radiates from the shadows as a stench invades his nostrils. _Oh no! Not-_

A woman with purplish hair emerges from the shadows, a cake in her hand. However, this isn't just any ordinary cake- nor is this woman any ordinary woman. She's..

"Bianchi!"

"Shut up, boy. It's Poison Scorpion to you! Hello, Reborn~"

At first glance, any man would fall for her beauty but not Tsuna. He knows better than to get touchy-feely with her. This Italian beauty can kill a person within minutes with her poisonous cooking! Even so, she's older than him and only has eyes for his Spartan tutor- who is a baby.

_Does that make her a cougar?_

"Bianchi~"

_Oh no.. _The door of Tsuna's bedroom slams open, revealing the doctor hitman, Shamal. He leaps at the Italian beauty with his lips puckered for a kiss, only to have the cake smashed into his face and a kick to his groin. Then, his body goes limp from the poison and is kicked out of the room.

"That's the twentieth time today since we landed in Japan! Now I've wasted a perfectly good cake on that pervert.."

Tsuna only purses his lips to hold in his laughter at Shamal's fruitless attempts at getting Bianchi. He's been at it since she was introduced to Vongola along with her brother, Gokudera Hayato. Speaking of him, where is-

"Jyuudaime!"

Ah, speak of the devil. Tsuna is tackled into a tight hug by his, self-proclaimed, right-hand man. This teen is short-tempered and rude, but he transforms into a loyal puppy whenever his beloved leader is within a mile radius.

"Gokudera-kun! I can't breathe!"

"Ah, sorry! I let myself get carried away with my worry for Jyuudaime! Reborn-san said that he was going to use you as his shooting target if you don't accept that bastard Hibari!"

"What?"

Panicked, brown orbs dart to the huge onyx ones of the hitman baby. Mirth and irritation dance in the dark orbs at Gokudera's big mouth, foiling his plan on threatening the brunette into accepting the powerful raven.

"No, Reborn! I will not drag Hibari into the mafia world!"

"Hmph, it was such a good opportunity to get you to be my practice target too. However, it's too late for you, Dame-Tsuna. I've already welcomed him into Vongola."

"What? No!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. Now, suck it up like a man and just accept him. You know you need him for the famiglia. Your previous self would know.."

Reborn adds the last part in a whisper, but everyone except Tsuna hears it.

_Yeah, your previous self would know._

-•••••-


	5. Barriers

UWAAAA! Sorry for not updating! n My mind went KABOOM when I was typing this chapter and there's a clog somewhere in there ._. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter (even though I'm being mean to Tsuna again _ Forgive me, Tsuna!) Remember, this AU so things are a bit different :/ Enjoy~! :D I tried making this longer, but there's not much difference ._. 1,042 words without the author's note ... I'm going to stop rambling now ._.

* * *

><p>FanFiction – Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Reception Room."_

The intercom crackles into silence and all eyes are on the said pupil. _He's only been here for a day, gotten into trouble with THE Hibari Kyoya and has to report to the Reception Room! What is their relationship?_

In the shadows, a baby hitman chuckles at the similar thoughts of both pupils in Class 1-A. Sawada Tsunayoshi, or better known as 'Tuna'- short for _Tunayoshi_ after his mistake during introduction. He gets up from his seat and leaves the classroom with the teacher's permission, although he didn't need one because Hibari practically ruled the school.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door to the Reception Room opens, revealing Kusakabe Tetsuya- Hibari's loyal right-hand man, leading the brunette herbivore into the room. Kusakabe raises an eyebrow at the brunette who is quaking from fear. _Kyoya-kun has already gotten to the newbie? That's quick._

"Kyoya-kun, Sawada Tsunayoshi is here."

A grunt is Hibari's only response. _Okay._

"Do you need anything else?"

Another grunt from Hibari. _No._

The door shuts silently behind Kusakabe, leaving the quaking brunette who's drilling a hole into the floor from his quaking. The prefect's sharp stare isn't helping the quaking student's fear.

The silence is tense between the prefect and the brunette. Still baffled from the herbivore's ability to change personalities, Hibari is deep in thought and comes up with only one conclusion.

_A split personality._

Which is impossible for the king of herbivores, seeing as his medical records are fine and he is from a good family. However, it is also not impossible seeing as he had changed from a violent carnivore wannabe to a wimpy king of herbivores. So, it's not like it's impossible for that possibility to be possible.

_What confusing and irritating thoughts._

"Sit!"

Irritated and confused, Hibari snaps at the quaking brunette- causing the brunette to tense up and pale drastically before obeying the prefect's order. Tsuna plays with his hands as he keeps his bent head low to avoid eye contact. There's no denying the fact that the prefect is terrifying.

Hibari sighs at the herbivorous act of the teen. He doesn't want to admit it, but he liked him better when he was a carnivore wannabe and rebelling against all of his unwritten laws. It gave him a chance to bite someone and a breather from the submissive townspeople, even though he liked the peace without the teen's rebelling ways.

Now, the teen is like a fragile and jumpy little bunny. He's always jittery and gives off the sense of innocence and purity in the form of tsunami waves. At the slightest sound of danger or something he isn't familiar of, he leaps off in a jittery manner and burrows himself- not literally though.

"Look at me."

Doe-like orbs meet his sharp ones, fear flashing in them. Hibari sighs again, unable to bring himself to bite the teen to death like he planned.

"As your punishment for vandalizing Namimori, you will be my assistant after school for the rest of the term until summer school starts."

"W-what? I-I can't! Reborn will kill me if I miss his tutoring!"

"Ciaossu~" _Ah, speak of the devil._

"Reborn!"

"Reborn."

"W-what? H-Hibari-san has met Reborn?"

"Hn.."

"Hmph, Dame-Tsuna will be excused from my tutoring after school. In return, I'll tutor him _before school_."

Tsuna face palms as his hitman tutor and the scary prefect make an agreement on Tsuna's schedule without him. _Oh Kami, may I live through my disastrous life!_

-•••••-

"I'm home!"

Tsuna yells tiredly from the front doorway after a long day of school and being Hibari's assistant after school. Who knew being the prefect's assistant could be so much work?

The prefect is very picky about his tea. The temperature of the tea, the tea cup, the number of leaves, etcetera are to be done correctly or he'll be unsatisfied. Tsuna had to ask for Kusakabe's help, seeing as he was the one who made the prefect's tea for at least ten years. Cue the sweat drop. _Ten years is a really long time!_

Tsuna blinks in confusion and remembers that his parents are in Italy with Enma and Dino-san. Enma is his childhood best friend since he was just a few months old. They grew up together since both the Vongola and Shimon families have been allies for generations. Their relationship had been distant when Tsuna left to live in Japan because his mother felt homesick, but bonded back after ten years in Japan.

Meanwhile, Dino-san is from the Chavallone Family. The family is also an ally of Vongola and they often meet up. Dino is like a brother to Tsuna and is always there to help him along with Romario, his family member and trusty assistant.

Tsuna smiles as he embraces the memories of his childhood reach him, but he couldn't help but feel like he's missing something as he thinks back. He feels like a big chunk of him is lost and not quite right in his memories. Deep in thought, he removes his shoes and places them neatly by the wall before walking into the house.

He remembers Enma's bright smile while they played together as kids, but the smile didn't seem like Enma's usual smile. _It looked distorted and fake._ In fact, most of his childhood memories are mere colorful blurs and faint voices. _What happened back then?_ Tsuna's head throbs as he thinks harder in order to regain his thoughts, but it feels like a barrier is blocking him out.

_No matter how hard he pushed and thought, the barrier wouldn't budge._

_What is this barrier in my mind? I can't remember anything from my early teen life!_ By now, Tsuna's head is pounding and he clutches his head in his hands in effort to calm the pounding, but his efforts are in vain. The room spins before his eyes and soon, he is falling down the stairs.

His mouth opens to cry out, but no sound escapes his lips as he falls.. into a pair of arms? His savior's silhouette is a dark blur, mixing with the other blurs in his vision. Unable to hold onto consciousness, Tsuna faints.

-•••••-


	6. Taken

Nyahaha~ Thanks for the reviews and comments ;) Especially to Nomiya D. Mika :D But, seriously, my writing style is can be a little off sometimes ._. My brain is currently hating me and this chapter might not make any sense .. AT ALL :( Forgive me for this chapter (if it's short and all) because it was total of about three and a half to four pages long -_- HOW CAN IT BE ONLY 970 WORDS WITHOUT THE A/N?

BTW, are any of you readers homophobic? 'Cuz if you are, I'll have to make TWO different endings -_-

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

_It is dark, and cold. The light pattering of running feet can be heard in the echoing corridors that stretch on for miles. The brunette's labored breathing as he runs fills the silence, but it is too quiet. _

_His caramel eyes catches nothing in his line of vision as he runs down the endless corridors, in search of an exit from the dark void. The dark void that is blocking everything out. The void he calls his mind._

_He wants to scream out, but his voice is nothing but a ghost of a whisper. His hands reach out for the unattainable light as his eyes try to register the pitch black darkness. _

_**A giggle. A chuckle. Laughter.**_

_A memory from his childhood flashes by in a blur and engulfs him, sending him into that memory. It's the same memory from the one he last remembered. The one with Enma._

_The brunette winces at the sudden bright light and hides behind a big tree as both Enma and his younger selves emerges from behind a bush. They are giggling and Tsuna is chasing Enma in a game of tag. Well, that is what it looks like from afar._

_The brunette inches closer to the running duo, stopping in shock when he gets close enough. The smile that is on young Enma's face is crooked and… just wrong on him. He stares for a moment, not able to comprehend it. Within seconds, his mind clears and he falls to the ground in shock._

_**The one wearing a smile is him!**_

_What's more, it's not an innocent smile of a child. It's a smile full of mischief and malice. Tsuna gapes at his younger self, unable to comprehend the fact that a malicious smile is on his face. He is unable to understand the reason Enma is crying as he chases him. __**What happened to him? **_

"_**Stop, Tsuna-kun! Please, stop!"**_

_It's Enma, pleading for him to stop. Why? What has he done wrong?_

"_**No, I'm Vongola's tenth generation boss! You can't tell me what to do!"**_

_What is this? This is not him, no way! The brunette clutches his head in his hands. A force hits him, propelling him into the darkness. As if kicking him out, keeping him away from his memories, from the truth._

_**Tsuna!**_

_Help me!_

"Tsuna!"

-•••••-

"Tsuna!"

Eyelids flutter open, revealing caramel orbs. These caramel orbs meet concerned, dark brown ones. Blond hair flops in the brown eyes as they stare worriedly at Tsuna.

"Fuuta-nii!"

Tsuna gapes at his older brother. He simply cannot believe that _he _is here, in Japan!

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy with Kaa-san and Oto-san? OH my gosh, they're going to be so worried if they find out that you're in Japan! W- mph! Phoopha-mhii!"

"Tsuna, Kaa-san and Oto-san knows that I'm in Japan, visiting my ototo who's under an insane, baby hitman's care. I have to also protect you from that lady with horrible cooking and that overprotective brother of hers. Speaking of the weirdoes, where are-?"

"Oya? Who are the weirdoes, Fuuta-kun?"

Fuuta pales at the baby-ish voice of Reborn. _Oh, crap. _Shakily, Fuuta turns around before swiftly leaping out of a 100 ton, green hammer's way, dragging his dear ototo along with him.

_BAM!_

"Fuuta-nii! Look out for th-"

_SPLAT!_

"Fuuta-nii!"

Fuuta's body goes limp as a purple cake settles on his face and Tsuna claws at his face, getting rid as much of the cake from his beloved onii-san. Bianchi fumes while Reborn merely smirks at Fuuta's unconscious figure. _That's what he gets for calling me insane __**and **__a weirdo! _Suddenly, loud footsteps can be heard from the staircase and a certain bomber emerges from the doorway.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright? I heard a- AGH!"

Tsuna sweat drops as his right-hand man falls harshly onto the tatami floor at the sight of his sister. _Poor Gokudera-kun.. _Another head emerges from the doorway, a certain raven grinning at Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto-kun! A-ah, I forgot that you were arriving in Japan today! S-sorry!"

"Ahahaha~ Maa, Tsuna. It's okay, I had fun walking here!"

Tsuna sweat drops again at the swordsman's statement. _He walked all the way from the airport? Couldn't he have called a taxi, or his father to pick him up? _

Yamamoto is originally from Japan, living with his father who is the owner of a famous sushi bar in Namimori. He met Tsuna in middle school, when Tsuna was still a vicious gangster but he befriended Tsuna for his good traits.

Whenever Tsuna was with Gokudera and Yamamoto, he would lessen his vicious streak because he couldn't afford to lose such good friends and guardians. They understood him and his reasons for his vicious behavior. In return, he took great care of them… in his own way.

"Tsuna, Iemitsu-san told me to pass this to you!"

Yamamoto hands him an envelope, Vongola's crest sitting proudly on the surface. Iemitsu's familiar scrawl is on the envelope, signing '_To Tsuna, my precious baby boy'_. Tsuna blushes at his father's embarrassing message on the envelope. As his caramel orbs scan through the letter, he is suddenly silent.

"TSUNA!"

Yamamoto reaches for Tsuna, out of reflex, but misses as their fingertips brush.

"JYUUDAIME!"

Gokudera yells painfully as he watches his precious leader fall from his position on the ground.

"DAME-TSUNA!"

Reborn jumps off of Bianchi's shoulder and Leon transforms into a green mattress with yellow eyes, cushioning Tsuna's entire being from the impact.

The letter flutters to the floor as Tsuna falls harshly, unconscious. As they fuss over the unconscious Vongola Decimo, Bianchi picks up the letter and gasps as she reads through the letter.

"What is it, Bianchi?"

"_Sawada Nana has been taken."_

-•••••-


	7. Family is Important

WHOOP! 1,072 words without the A/N! *w* Sorry for taking so long to update School has started again after my one week off for CNY :( Hope this will be okay Ideas for writing are straying to my anime fan art :P Check them out whenever you have the time :)

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

_The news of Sawada Nana's kidnapping is finally sinking into everyone as the entire household is silent._

For once, not a single cheery smile is seen nor a hearty laugh is heard from our baseball loving swordsman. His face is serious and solemn, every trace of a smile and humor long gone. _He may be dense, but he knows when a situation is serious beyond cure._

For once, there is not a single cigarette or dynamite in sight. Gokudera sits quietly beside the baseball fanatic, not yelling or complaining about his seating place beside him. His empty hands shake- not from a cigarette withdrawal, but his efforts in containing his emotions. _Even though he may seem uncaring and rude, he is actually a softie especially towards his precious boss._

Reborn sits on Bianchi's shoulder, not a smirk in sight as he watches his unconscious student on mattress Leon. He tilts his yellow-striped fedora hat, shadowing his onyx eyes.

Bianchi merely sits on the couch like a statue, watching the teens before her through a pair of goggles. Her hands itch to rip the goggles off as they are bothering her, but for both Hayato and Reborn's sakes- mostly Reborn's, she will wear it.

Fuuta sits beside the unconscious brunette, fingering the soft and untamable hair. His hair shadows his eyes as tears well up. _Kaa-chan, why did it have to be you? Why must the innocent always be the one getting caught and taken away? She didn't ask to be involved with the Mafia! _A small hand on his cheek snaps him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Fuuta-nii, don't cry. Kaa-san would want you to be strong and not cry.."

Fuuta smiles a teary smile at his dear ototo. _What would he do without him? _Fuuta gathers the petite brunette into his arms, hugging him tight until Tsuna protests for air. Fuuta chuckles and pats Tsuna's hair.

"What would I do without you, Tsuna…"

Tsuna only smiles because he knows his onii-san doesn't need an answer. _A family is bond that can never be severed. It only grows stronger as time passes. In a family, no one gets left behind._

Reborn, Bianchi and Tsuna's two best friends watch the bond between the two brothers with awe. Well, maybe only Gokudera and Yamamoto but you get what I mean.

-•••••-

"Tsuna, wake up or you're going to be late for school!"

Fuuta stands at the bottom of the stairs, hands at his hips as his foot taps on the wooden floor. When an eerie silence from the floor above meets his sharp ears, he gets worried. _I hope Tsuna isn't too depressed by Kaa-chan's kidnapping to go to school…_

It's been three days since Nana's kidnapping and Tsuna has been moping around the house within the past 72 hours. _Which is really out of character for the brunette. _His brown hair is limp, like the ears of a sad puppy and his brown eyes seem to have lost their shine.

Gokudera is helpless with his precious Jyuudaime's depression, and Yamamoto seems to have lost the carefree smile and hearty laughter of his. Reborn hasn't been around the house, in search for clues and Bianchi's cooking has become even more poisonous. _She's irritated that she is not allowed to remove the goggles unless she's alone, or when her brother is not around._

Fuuta sighs and climbs up the stairs to Tsuna's room. _No child should be going through what he is going through right now. _Fuuta knocks on the door, once then twice. There is no answer from the other side. Worried, negative thoughts immediately flood his mind.

_What if he is in danger?_

Frantic, Fuuta turns the knob of the door and pushes at the door when he finds it locked. He yells for Gokudera and Yamamoto as he knows they're around the house since they also haven't been to school.

Gokudera and Yamamoto appears in a blink of an eye and register Fuuta's frantic face. They've never seen such a face on Tsuna's elder brother as he is always composed and calm. Blinking out of their shock, they join in to help Fuuta. Their efforts are fruitless as they door does not budge an inch.

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"TSUNA!"

"Oh, shut up! Let me handle this."

They freeze up and slowly turn around at the voice. Gokudera pales before fainting, clutching his stomach while Fuuta and Yamamoto stare at the massive cake in Bianchi's hands. Poisonous fumes are emitted from the purple cake, making them back away. As soon as they get away from the door, the purple cake comes flying past them- missing them by a millimeter

_SPLAT! Sizzle.. Sizzle…_

Yamamoto's usually tan face is as white as sheet and Fuuta is peeking from the gap between his fingers. They watch Tsuna's door sizzle and melt where the cake splattered as they reel in shock.

Ignoring the shell-shocked baseball fanatic and brother of Tsuna, Bianchi steps over her unconscious brother's body as she steps through the hole in the door. She inspects and narrows her eyes at the stack of things that are behind the door. Half of what used to be a study table and book shelves of manga sizzle as the poison melts everything in contact.

Bianchi searches the wardrobe and the bathroom for any signs of the brunette. Not finding any, she checks the bed. A small piece of paper on the bedside table catches her eye. _Why is it that she is always finding notes?_

Picking it up, Bianchi reads in and growls. The note in her hands crumple as her fists clench in anger and annoyance. _That kid is always getting into trouble!_

"Boys, we're going on a trip!"

The crumpled note flutters to the tatami floor.

-•••••-

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you and leaving abruptly. I have gone to search for Kaa-san's kidnappers. Don't look for me- I'll be fine. I found a lead to them and I couldn't sit at home doing nothing while Kaa-san is in danger._

_Reborn, I won't regret this decision even if you decide to increase your Spartan training for me. My family is much more important. I'm not going to wait around until it's too late- not like last time._

_-Tsuna_

-•••••-

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten. _

_-Lilo & Stitch_

-•••••-


	8. Truth

This might be a little confusing and might make no sense -_- At least I achieved 1,135 words without the A/N :) Brain hurts, drawing too much, homework not completed :( BTW, updates will be weekly updates. I'll try to update earlier whenever I can :) Well, lookie here~! What do you think is happening? :o

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

"B-Bianchi-san, I think you should slow down a little! We're w-way over the speed limit!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Fuuta dig their nails into their seats as Bianchi speeds through the busy highways and narrow roads. Their faces are pale and sweating profusely.

Gokudera is too nervous to let go of his seat and reach for a cigarette while Yamamoto is too scared to bother to smile. Fuuta glances nervously at the driver from the passenger seat, wondering if he should do a ranking on the craziest driver. However, that would make matters worse since the cars on the road might start to float.

_Oh Kami, please give me hope that I save my dear ototo and survive this crazy driving!_

-•••••-

_Vongola Headquarters, Italy._

The monitors beep every two seconds as the target moves, a bright red dot blinking on and off. The fedora wearing baby narrows his eyes at the screen as it zooms in, revealing his student in a dark alleyway.

A small flame flickers on his forehead as he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn takes note of the small, orange backpack on Tsuna's back. _Tch, Dame-Tsuna is being reckless again._

Suddenly, Tsuna disappears from sight. The hidden camera is unable to reach his location. Reborn checks the following cameras, but Tsuna does not appear. On another screen, the red dot is still blinking but not moving. Reborn's unable to understand his student's hesitance. _But then again, they put the tracking device on his backpack. He could have just left it, but then where did he disappear to?_

Reborn fiddles with the controls, trying to get a better view. Out of the blue, a pair of amber eyes belonging to a certain brunette pops up in front of the camera. Reborn almost jumps in shock. _Keyword, almost. _

"Sorry, Reborn, but I have to cut your tracking short. I can't have you always watching me in secret. I'm going to save Kaa-san, and I'm not going to fail like before."

_Like before? Did he-_

"Yes, Reborn. I'm sure you have figured it out by now. I have to go."

Then, the camera crackles and blanks out. _No! _Reborn turns to check all the other cameras, but all of them have blanked out. _No! _Satellite tracking is already out of question as every monitor in Vongola's Headquarters has been blanked.

Reborn tilts his fedora forward, hiding his face and Leon crawls forward. His master is troubled, but pleased? Yes, Reborn is troubled _but _pleased. In truth, he doesn't how to react to his student's sudden actions.

He's pleased that Tsuna has mastered the art of hacking and destroying information to the point of no recovery, but a troubled feeling burns in his guts. _With his memories back, he'll only disappoint his mother. With his memories back, who knows what might happen!_ Reborn leaves the room, going straight to the Ninth's office.

"Ninth, we have a problem."

"What is it, Reborn?"

"_Kaijuu is back."_

The pen in Timoteo's hand slips out of his grasp, falling onto the carpeted floor. Standing abruptly, Timoteo lets out an order.

"Reborn, get my guardians. We need to hold him back before he regrets it!"

"Yes, Ninth."

-•••••-

_Guilt. Worry. Fear. _

As Tsuna runs along the abandoned warehouses in the darker parts of Namimori, the three emotions ball up and eat his insides up. His stomach churns with _fear_, fear for his mother's safety. _Worry _gnaws at his heart as he worries about his brother, friends and tutor. _Guilt _eats away at his conscience for not letting his family know before leaving.

_At least he left a note.._

_Crack._

His senses heightened, the soft crack is heard and he leaps to his right as the building explodes. The force propels the brunette into a wall on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Shaking his head, his vision is blur and dust is in his eyes. He lifts his arms out of the Tsuna-shaped hole he caused from the impact.

"Hmph, it's a wonder you're still alive, trash!"

Tsuna narrows his eyes at his opponent. _He'd been after him for ten years! _

"Xanxus, where's my mother?"

"Hmph, it seems that Mammon's walls have broken down. Won't your mother be disappointed if she finds out? _She hates your true self._"

Tsuna stops short as his brown bangs shadow his amber eyes. The flame flickers weakly and his fists clench. Xanxus' words replay in his head, _'She hates your true self'_.

Xanxus smirks and takes the chance to attack the motionless brunette. Flames enveloping his hands, he reaches for his guns in their holsters and leaps at Tsuna. When he gets close, he rains bullets in Tsuna's direction. Smoke envelopes Tsuna's spot. Xanxus smirks. _The trash is dead. I'll become Vongola's Decimo!_

"Not so fast, Xanxus."

"Wha-"

Xanxus looks up a second too late as Tsuna's flaming fist connects with his jaw, a loud crack sounding in the distance. Tsuna leaps back as Xanxus gathers his raging self. _How dare the trash sneak up on him, and punch him!_

"Trash, you are so dead!"

"I think not."

It's raining bullets and punches as the fight goes on. Neither of them giving or taking an inch as they are too evenly matched. Both are covered in cuts and bruises, but neither is falling yet. Xanxus is out of breath, and Tsuna is standing patiently as he waits for Xanxus to gather his breath.

"…is not my true self.."

"What, trash?" Xanxus pants as he stares at the brunette. He's sure he heard him say something..

"Kaa-san doesn't know my true self. No one did."

Amber eyes meet Xanxus' red ones, honesty and determination burning bright.

"What nonsense are you spouting, trash!"

"I'm not spouting nonsense, Xanxus. I only tell the truth, and the truth is no one truly knows me." Tsuna's gaze is hard and fixed onto Xanxus. "I'm not the ruthless monster Enma and the people in Namimori know, but I'm also not the pathetic wimpy kid who returned after two years."

"I'm only Tsuna, trying to save his mother with his own hands. I'm only a teen who has the burden of being Vongola's Decimo and the fate of the famiglia in his hands. I'm only me."

Silence fills the air as Xanxus stares at Tsuna. _Who is this boy, and what has he done to the fearsome Kaijuu of Vongola? _

"Shut your trap, trash! You think I'm going to fall for that stupid speech of yours? You're an idiot if you think I, Xanxus would listen to your crap!"

"Believe what you want, Xanxus but I'm only speaking the truth. Now, where's-"

"Herbivores, I'm going to bite you to death for vandalizing Namimori."

_Oh, crap. It's Hibari!_

-•••••-


	9. An Unusual Truce

GAAAHHH! QAQ I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I'M NOT EVEN THINKING STRAIGHT! QAQ DON'T ASK ME WHY MY CAPS IS ON, I JUST FEEL LIKE IT! QAQ I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT FOR A WEEK AND ONLY GET THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER QAQ ENJOY~

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

The glaring raven stands before the two Mafiosi, his tonfas shining in the evening light. His killer murder intent oozes from his lean body, but Tsuna's calm aura does not waver and the other herbivore with scars' angry aura steadily grows by the second. Suddenly, raging red eyes are in Hibari's face.

Reacting not a second too late, Hibari swings his trusty tonfa at the raging herbivore. The said herbivore is sent flying into a wall, creating a Xanxus-shaped hole.

"Trash, you'll pay for interrupting my fight!"

"Hn."

As Hibari goes to make a strike at the currently dusty white Xanxus, a pale arm blocks him.

"No, Hibari, this is my fight."

Hibari growls low at the confusing herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi. One minute he is cowering away, and the next, he's all brave and heroic. The amber eyes meet his' and he scowls at the herbivore's bravery.

_Maybe he's not a herbivore. Herbivores can't make these confusing feelings in me. They only give off fear and cowardliness. However, Sawada Tsunayoshi is also not a carnivore. Carnivores are people who can beat me, and he cannot. So, he's not a herbivore but not quite a carnivore? He's an omnivore._

"Omnivore, get out of my way."

"No, Hibari. I'll deal with Xanxus, you can… sit this fight out."

With that said, Tsuna leaps towards the sneaky Xanxus as he tries to attack the duo during their conversation. Punch after punch, attack after attack, they are still evenly matched. Victory is still a far grasp for the both of them as they wear out from their overuse of flames.

Hibari's patience is dimming by the millisecond- literally, as he watches the match of give-and-take between the two leaders. Jaw itching, fingers twitching, Hibari throws one of his beloved tonfas at the both of them.

_BAM!_

Tsuna and Xanxus stop in fright when a metal stick suddenly flies past their noses, missing them by an inch. As the explosion from the collision of the tonfa with brick wall goes off, dust envelopes everyone in vicinity. Taking the chance, Tsuna leaps at the coughing, bent over form of Xanxus and grabs him by the neck.

"Where is my mother, Xanxus?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"I-I.. don't have her..!"

Dejection flashes in the usually determined amber eyes and the flame flickers dangerously low. Releasing his iron grip from around Xanxus' throat, Tsuna backs away and leans on a nearby wall as the excessive usage of his flames takes a toll on his frail form.

_If Xanxus doesn't have her, who does?_

With the last thought, Tsuna blacks out from exhaustion.

-•••••-

Hibari is the quickest to react when Tsuna's limp body slips from the wall and onto the dusty floor. He catches him into his arms, bridal style as the unconscious brunette's head lolls back. Hibari is tempted to shake the _omnivore_ awake, but that would mean showing weakness or worry over the boy.

_And carnivores never show fear._

"Relax, trash. He's just exhausted from using his flames for too long."

Hibari's eyes flicker to the scarred man called Xanxus. _How was that herbivore able to read him so clearly? _The man is leaning heavily against a wall as he tries to catch his breath. Hibari's gaze burns holes into his entire being as he scrutinizes and decides whether the man is an enemy of his.

"Tch, that kid's got quite a punch." Xanxus groans as he picks himself up and Hibari gets ready to attack him.

"Hey, hey, don't get all fired up, trash. I was sent by that stupid baby hitman to bring the trash home."

"Hn. I'll bring him back, and you get out from Namimori before I come back and bite you to death."

"Yeah, yeah, trash. Whatever, just get going."

Scowling one last time, Hibari pulls his tonfa from it's place in the wall before running off with Tsuna in his arms.

_Crackle. Crackle. Buzz._

"Trash, the prefect is bringing the stupid trash home. I'm going back to Italy, my job here is done."

"Yeah, yeah, Xanxus. I'll send the Varia over to you, immediately. Lussuria is getting on my nerves."

_Crackle. Crackle. Buzz._

Now, to wait for his famiglia- the Varia to arrive.

-•••••-


	10. Unsolved Mysteries

**Hihi~ :3 This is gonna be short chapter, since I got over excited on writing this again -w- You can't imagine how much I've missed writing this when** **my plot bunnies betrayed me ****-w- I have evil plot bunnies xD Anyways, enjoy :D Can't guarantee this is great since it's already late at my place :P Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

_A toddler in a black suit, complete with a yellow-striped fedora stands before a sleeping brunette. The brunette is fast asleep, his chest rising and falling at a peaceful and steady rate. One look at this unconscious teen will make one be lulled into a sense of overwhelming __**moe**__ and go, 'awww'._

_However, this toddler is not wavered by the brunette's innocence that is coming off of him in waves. After all, he has had years of practice and the fact that he is __**Reborn**__; the greatest hitman in the world makes him smug._

_The toddler reaches for the green lizard on his fedora and it meets his nimble fingers halfway, transforming into a green, 100 ton hammer. Raising the heavy hammer above his head, the toddler slams the hammer down onto the brunette…_

_FWUMP!_

The hammer meets the bouncy mattress, sending the hammer back into Reborn. However, his title as the greatest hitman is not a waste as his lightning reflexes and Leon's quick transformation saves him from a hit. Reborn places a dizzy Leon back onto his fedora as pride glints faintly in his obsidian eyes.

"Ohayo, Reborn. I see that you're using Leon as a hammer again, how cruel~"

"Hmm… Your speed has increased and your Hyper Intuition is getting better, Dame-Tsuna. Your training regiment will be doubled- twenty laps around Namimori."

-•••••-

_Huff… Huff…_

Although Tsuna is used to Reborn's Spartan training as he had endured it for years, he still can't cope with twenty laps around a small town. It's surprising as he's spent his entire existence running from Reborn, and his bullets, at full speed- cue a major sweat drop.

_Maybe he's been slacking too much for the past six months after-_

Tsuna's mind blanks out and his running falters as he falls back into the dark memories. His face pales and cold sweat breaks out as he finds himself falling deeper into the darker pits of his mind. His sense of balance and reality fails him as he falls back… into a pair of arms?

-•••••-

A nudge sends Tsuna's intuition into frenzy as he wakes up in a strange environment. As a reflex, he moves to elbow the nearest person- only for his hit to be blocked by a hand. _A very warm hand too._

Then, Tsuna kicks his opponent where it counts and rips his arm away from _his _grip as the opponent grunts in pain.

"What are you, a woman?"

Tsuna turns around in surprise at the familiar voice before his face turned as white as sheet. _Eeep, Hibari-san!_ Feeling flustered at having kicked the prefect in the nuts, Tsuna begins to get morbid thoughts- _very morbid_ _thoughts_- on how the prefect is going to punish him for kicking him _there_.

Hibari watches with light amusement, straightening from his bent over position from the pain the _herbivore _had inflicted on him as the said _herbivore_ pales and flusters over something related to the current situation. However, he couldn't wallow in his amusement for long as his injured family jewels are to be avenged.

Annoyance at the brunette before him, Hibari grabs Tsuna roughly by the front of his shirt collar. Bringing the brunette's face close to his own, he could see faint amber flecks in the caramel eyes. _Interesting…_

"What gave you the right to kick me, _herbivore_?"

Hibari snarls angrily at the brunette, but Tsuna does not cower. Disappointment flickers in Hibari's stoic heart at the lack of fear. Shaking Tsuna a bit, the only reaction he gets is the narrowing of the brown orbs.

"It was a reflex, _Hi-ba-ri-sa-an._"

Hibari growls in annoyance at the brunette drawling on his name. _How dare the herbivore mock him! _He throws Tsuna back onto the couch in his office in a rough manner before moving around his table and sitting in his office chair.

Scrutinizing the brunette with sharp eyes, he catches various differences in the brunette. First, he seemed to have lost a bit of his _herbivorous _aura and doesn't squeal as loud as usual.

Secondly, there is a little more amber in his usual plain caramel eyes. Plus, he seemed a little fresher than usual; unlike the times when he would fall asleep in class and such.

"Go home."

"Wha-?"

"Go home, _herbivore_!"

Hibari couldn't stop the snap from escaping his lips. However, the brunette made no comment before shrugging and walking out of the room. Before the door shut behind him, Hibari swore he heard a quiet _"thank you"_, but he brushed it off as nothing.

The door to his office is knocked on three times before his right-hand man emerged from behind the wooden door. Kusakabe's Elvis styled hair (?) seemed to take up most of the space in his office, but that's just Hibari's _'no crowding' _talking.

"Kusakabe, watch over Namimori. I'm going out."

Kusakabe only watches as his boss strides past him in long strides before disappearing round the corner before sighing. _There he goes again…_

-•••••-


	11. Voice

**_Hiya, FF readers :D Glad to see that you're still with me ^_^ I managed to squeeze out some words for this upload, since I really want to get started on this collab fic by Little D. Xylie and I :) Don't expect it too soon though, it will take a while ( - 3 -)_**

This chapter might make no sense, I've lost my actual line for this story ( ; 3 ; ) I'm trying to infuse more of Tsuna's HDWM into him, and failing quite miserably so I'm sticking to Dame-Tsuna ^_^ Enjoy~!

**EDIT - I'm removing Mukuro & Chrome's parts as it's a hassle to add them in =.= Reread if you must...**

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

Entering the Sawada household as quiet as a mouse, Tsuna creeps up the stairs to his bedroom; in hopes that Reborn hadn't set up anymore traps around the entire house.

_Creak.._

Cold sweat breaking out, his brown eyes dart in all directions as paranoia of bombs and traps pooping out from thin air rises within him. He knows that he should be used to the Spartan treatment of the baby hitman, but somehow, he feels that there is something off in him. _Something missing within.._

Blinking wildly, he scratches his head in confusion at the tiny voice he had heard just moments ago. Did he knock his head too hard from the fall earlier? _No, Hibari had caught him before impact could actually make it to his head.._

_Search for it, the one missing within…_

Officially freaking out from the unknown voice in his head, Tsuna rushes up the stairs and runs straight for his bedroom- not bothering to check for any hidden booby traps. Slamming the door shut, he leans on it and breathes a sigh of relief. That is, until he saw the time on his alarm clock.

"HIIIEEE! I'm going to be late, and Hibari-san is going to kill me!"

-•••••-

"_Infant, explain."_

Hibari stands in front of Reborn, wind rustling his Discipline Committee jacket. He needed an explanation about a brunette; namely a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't understand the changes in the brunette during random moments. Frankly, he is annoyed and irritated by it.

Understanding the prefect's two word command, Reborn merely smirks as amusement twinkles lightly in his obsidian eyes. The prefect seems composed, but if one were to go up close or were familiar with him, one would be able to see that the prefect is ruffled and confused about the entire situation.

"Explain what?" Reborn is unable to help himself from irritating the already irritated prefect even more.

"Explain about Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari's eye twitches in irritation as Reborn decides to take his time in answering.

"That is something you have to ask from Dame-Tsuna himself, but I'll give you a rough recount of everything.." Then, Reborn leaps onto Hibari's shoulder and reveals as promised, leaping away when he's done.

-•••••-

Rushing into the school grounds just a millisecond before the bell rang was never on Tsuna's to-do list, but if it were, it would be checked off and marked '**NEVER TO DO AGAIN**' in big, bold alphabets.

The brunette pants heavily as he slides the classroom door open and greets his homeroom teacher tiredly. Gokudera and Yamamoto trail from behind him; Gokudera raining praises about 'how speedy his precious Jyuudaime is' and 'how _he_ didn't deserve to be in his Jyuudaime's presence'. Yamamoto merely laughs in his good-natured way while Tsuna is too exhausted to even bother stopping the duo from their daily one-sided argument.

On the way to school, Tsuna had run into the both of them in the middle of their bickering and had just grabbed them towards the school. With the extra weight of both of his companions, he'd used for energy than he planned to.

Dropping his suddenly heavy as lead body into his seat, Tsuna tries his best to pay attention to the Math lesson and not loll his head back into slumber. The events of the morning is finally catching up onto the petite brunette like a tide, dragging him down under.

_He fell asleep._

-•••••-

Kazu-sensei didn't know how to react when he saw the young Mafioso nod off. _Should he reprimand him? Or, should he even wake him up? _He's afraid that the mafia might come after him for disturbing the young teen, but he also didn't want the Head of the Discipline Committee coming after him for letting a student sleep in class!

_Oh, the woes of being a teacher in Namimori!_

-•••••-


	12. Vague

**Muahahahaha~ I feel so awesome right now xD I managed to upload another chapter! :D BTW, just to let you know~ If you have any questions regarding this fanfic, don't hesitate to PM me or ask me in your review :3 I don't mind answering your questions :D FYI, Kaijuu means 'monster' and Tsuna is- was 'Kaijuu of Vongola' :D Just wanted to clear it up ^_^**

Yamamoto-san = Takeshi's dad

**EDIT - I'm removing Mukuro & Chrome's parts as it's a hassle to add them in =.= Reread if you must...**

* * *

><p>FanFiction - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

Amnesia, or Something More?

-•••••-

Raising his arms above his head, Tsuna yawns while stretching his tired body. _He had actually fallen asleep during class! _Tsuna is surprised by the fact that Hibari hadn't _'bitten him to death'_ yet. The weird catchphrase of the prefect rolls over Tsuna's tongue like a foreign language.

"-na! Tsuna!"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinks. "Ah, Yamamoto, what is it?"

"Haha, we were wondering if you were up for lunch! My dad made extra sushi for us, haha!"

"Yakyu baka! _I _was supposed to ask Jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha, sorry, Gokudera! I'm sure Tsuna doesn't mind, haha."

"Grrr.. Don't address Jyuudaime so casually, baka!"

"A-ah! Let's go for lunch, shall we? I want some of Yamamoto-san's sushi!"

-•••••-

Steel grey-blue eyes watch the noisy trio as they search for a spot to eat their lunch. _Well, not necessarily the trio; just a certain brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Hibari wants some answers, fast. The vague recount from the baby hitman didn't help him in least. If anything, it only aroused his curiosity even more.

**-FLASHBACK START-**

"_As you know, Dame-Tsuna was a ruthless brat two years ago, and he disappeared into thin air along with his friends. I won't go into the details, but he was kidnapped by Vongola's rival Famiglia; the Millefiore Famiglia."_

_The baby hitman's onyx eyes, if possible, darken with deep hatred and loathing as he spits out the name "Millefiore"._

"_We only managed to get Dame-Tsuna out of there after a year and a half of dead ends and false clues. He was barely hanging on when we got to him. Damn Millefiore."_

_Hibari barely suppresses a shiver at Reborn's hollow voice. Hibari realizes that the hitman had stopped talking, as if deep in thought._

"_Infant."_

_Onyx eyes meet steely grey ones, hollow and empty. Blinking away from the skylark's unwavering gaze, Reborn composes himself._

"_It took three months for Tsuna to recover physically, but he couldn't recover as well as we hoped mentally. Although we were pleased that he wasn't a rampaging monster like Xanxus anymore, it was a little odd for him to be so… dame."_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Hibari narrows his eyes onto his target, as if his mere glare could unravel and pick away every secret the brunette holds.

_What are you hiding, Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

-•••••-

Tsuna's intuition bristles as he feels as sharp glare on his back and he straightens himself. _Could an enemy be watching him and his friends? If so, he needed to draw the attack away from them!_

"A-ah, Gokudera, Yamamoto, I'm going to the washroom for a moment. I'll be back in a minute!"

"As your right-hand man, I will escort you to the washroom, Jyuudaime!"

"E-eto, it's alright, Gokudera. I'll be fine. You guys start lunch without me, I won't be long!"

"Jyuu- Let me go, yakyu baka!"

"Ahahaha, I'm sure Tsuna will be fine. He's just going to the washroom, after all!"

"Yakyu ba- mpmh!"

-•••••-

* * *

><p><strong>*fans self*<strong> **I can't believe I wrote the last part *o* I know, it's just a tiny hint of 8059 :P Review, please :D I wanna know if I can improve my fanfic ^_^**


	13. BAM! Not a Chapter

Hello, fellow readers :) Once again, seeing this note, you must be feeling a sense of dread -.-

Yeah, you guessed it. I'm putting this story on hiatus, not sure when I'm gonna update it though :/ It's going to be on hiatus as I feel like rewriting it and ACTUALLY plan the entire thing without bringing you guys around in circles ( > w

So, patience, Fanfictioners :)

**Patience is always the key.**Yeah, you're probably thinking- "This girl has a nerve to tell us that this story is going on hiatus AND preach about patience to us!" Haha, sorry ( > .

I'm also writing out my version of the collab between Xylie and I :D yeah, it's a separate collab, haha :P Not much of a collab though :) Just based on the same idea xD

With lots of love (and hopefully luck and ideas),  
>Yoshikuni Itoe :D<p> 


	14. REMAKE RELEASED! BAM!

**YESSSSSS! I finally got the remake of **_Amnesia, or Something More?_** out!**

**I'd been rather distracted with my Disney-KHR mix fic, and my one-shots... ( - _ - ) Anyway, I rewrote the entire plot, so it's gonna be slightly, maybe a lot, different from the original one you guys have read... It's under the title- Mysteries of Tsuna - at the moment...**

**I'll try my best to explain some things that might be confusing as I'm starting to lose interest in this idea, since I had to plan it out (oh, the horror!) and the idea of trying my hand at drawing it into a doujin is so tempting :| Enjoy~~**

**Oh, I need a new title for this! I don't wanna go back to _Amnesia, or Something More?_ :O Sorry, I'm being picky at the moment! **

**Yoshikuni Itoe :) **


End file.
